Never A Mistake
by NaruHina5551
Summary: NOTE: I MADE CHANGES TO THE CHAPTERS (Mainly POV's so some people aren't confused) Summary: How will Naruto adjust to the upcoming events and figure out his feelings when a certain Hyuuga becomes pregnant? Will guilt over rule Hinata and cause her to turn Naruto away for all the wrong reasons? (Rated M for for some lemon. huehuehue)
1. 1 Could This, Be It?

It had been nearly two weeks since Narutos outrage and Pains attack on the village, construction was underway still and luckily the village was fixing up nicely. The trees swayed in the wind and the talk amongst the villagers was always of interest, what were they talking about? More like, who were they talking about, only the greatest ninja to bring peace back to Kohona, Naruto Uzumaki. A once hated and unwanted ninja now was everybody's idol, although who could blame them, Naruto was stunning. His beautiful sea blue eyes, the charming smile he flashed to reassure people, his loyalty to his comrades and friends, how over those three years he's grown so…

"HINATA!" yelled one familiar yellow hair boy, or should I say man.

Oh, and did I mention I had confessed my love in front of not only him, but every person that was at the scene? Everyone else seems to remember, except him. Just my luck, I'm such an idiot.

"Hinata, everyone's going to have some sake later tonight! I know were like only seventeen, but it's in celebration of the village!" Naruto said with excitement, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Oh-h, alright N-N-Naruto-Kun..." I blushed horribly and couldn't help my stutter.

Naruto just stared at her; Hinata slapped herself in her mind set, '_stupid stupid stupid! I need to stop that, he thinks I'm a creep, I just know it._' She thought.

**Naruto POV**

'_Whoa, she is pretty cute, her long hair, that blush, she has grown so…NO! Naruto bad, you aren't Pervy Sage, no more of these thoughts!_' Naruto snapped out of his trance and gave an awkward chuckle.

'_Now, this is just uncomfortable._' He thought, adjusting his black and orange jumpsuit.

It seemed like hours they were standing there, in awkward silence trying to avoid each other's gaze. Truthfully, Naruto had no memory of Hinatas confession, all he remembered was her saving him. That's a scene he never wants to see again, it broke his heart to see her in so much pain.

**Normal POV**

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto spoke.

Hinatas directed her gaze to his, "yes, N-Naruto-Kun?"

"You know, you helped me a lot with Pain and all." Naruto felt himself ponder.

"Want to grab some ramen before everyone gathers together?" He finished, again with a small laugh.

Hinata was amazed; did he just ask her to dinner? Did he just give up some of his time for her? Hinatas eyes almost engulfed with tears but she fought it. She couldn't make out words from happiness; she just gave a ridiculous nod.

"GREAT!" He shouted, "Let's get a move on! To Ichiraku for the best ramen around!"

Hinata gave a small giggle, and then something unexpected happened, Naruto slid his arm around her shoulders and began walking. Clearly Naruto didn't think about how it looked, Villagers stared and whispered to each other. Neji Hyuuga, Hinatas cousin and her father's pride saw this and unknowingly smiled. He and Naruto had been on good terms since the Sasuke retrieval mission, and he has always been well aware of Hinatas feelings for Naruto.

"Interesting." Neji said grabbing TenTens, Lees, Shikamarus, Inos, Kibas and well every other team's attention.

They all just stared and Hinata noticed it and her blush reddened even darker. Naruto caught a glimpse of everything and just looked down at Hinata, twiddling her thumbs. He suddenly realized what it looked like; he felt a faint blush creep across his face. Yet, chose to ignore the crowd of gawking eyes around them, they were just two friends right?

"We're here! Pops I would love some pork ramen!" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air as if he won a fight.

"But of course! And for this lovely date of yours?" The old man asked.

Both of their eyes widened, Hinata could feel herself on the verge of passing out but maintained control.

"D-Date, naw we are just grabbing some food!" He defended himself.

Hinatas heart sank_, 'of course, how silly of me to have such an idea..'_ She thought.

"Just some miso-ramen please..." I spoke quietly.

Once things became less awkward, we began having an actual conversation. Naruto spoke of how his training was going and all of his new skills he had learned. None of this got old for me, I loved listening to his stories, his thoughts, but most of all I just loved spending time with him. Soon the sky became a dark blue and the moon began to shine, the flaps to Ichiruki opened and there stood Kiba.

"Aye, are you two done with your mating season?" Kiba questioned.

"Our…WHAT?" Naruto freaked.

"Relax I was just joking, but seriously time for some sake!" He barked before bolting out of the ramen shop.

Hinata kept her blush, the thought of mating season really got to her. She had been in love with Naruto for so long but not once has she thought of, you know THAT with him. She slowly brushed her hair from her face; her lavender eyes were full of emotions.

"Everything alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"..I'm fine. J-J-Just tired is all." I sighed.

"If you aren't feeling well I'll walk you home." He offered.

My eyes shot open, he had offered to bring me home. Even though my excuse for my mood was a total lie, I didn't want Naruto to worry, after my father had filled my head full of unkind words and belittled me to the point where I felt no one should care.

"N-No, don't worry I-I'm fine. I wouldn't want t-t-to be a b-burden to you." I spoke quietly.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto filled with depression_, ' a burden? Did her father do this, did he make her feel so unwanted to where she assumes people don't want her around. She may not have been as strong as other shinobi, but she was the most caring, not violent like Sakura, not rude like Ino and not cocky like Tenten. She was just Hinata, she loves and cares so much, and she'll put herself on the line for anyone. I would know firsthand, she seemed so, perfect.'_ He thought.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata…" He muttered, as they entered the building, where many villagers were drinking.

"FINALLY! You guys showed up! Time for a toast!" Yelled Ino, she was overly excited about being able to drink obviously.

Everyone sat down around a large, rounded dark red table. Surprisingly, there weren't enough chairs, and almost with instinct Naruto grabbed me and pulled me down to his lap. I thought that maybe, I had accidently fallen somehow, but soon realized he tight embrace around me, as if he wanted me there. Many eyes stared at us.

Naruto had no idea what was happening with him, and he had some sort of emotions flooding him, but why?

"…Alright you two, we can skip the toast. If you guys need to…you know?" Ino winked with a sly grin.

"….N-No!" I panicked, trying to hide any blush that might be showing.

"Okay, okay settle down, let's just get to the drinking, no need to exploit someone's personal life." Added Shikamaru.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled, he began blushing and took a few shots of sake.

"Now you're talking!" Chuckled Kiba, his fangs shown with excitement.

A few bottles of Sake later and seems as though everyone had enough, some had headed home and others were still conversing, even though you could barely understand them. Even I was on edge, from what I can remember. Naruto ended up carrying me home, and that's when it all took a turn.

"..Uh...O-ow." I groaned, Naruto looked down with glazed eyes.

Naruto was buzzing pretty badly himself, hoping to shake it off before home, when he realized he was at his home with Hinata in tow.

**Naruto POV**

'_Damn, I forgot. Well what harm could it do to have her stay here for a night_?' He questioned himself.

Soon this door opened to his small, but cozy apartment and laid Hinata on his bed. Naruto stumbled to the kitchen, in search of some prepackaged ramen. As soon as his needs were met, he walked back into the room where Hinata slumbered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bottle of Sake on Hinatas tightly clenched hand; she must have been holding it since the bar. I was about half full, and in Narutos current state, it smelt delicious.

"Perfect drink for my ramen." He muttered to himself, taking a few large gulps and soon after feeling even tipsier than before.

**Normal POV**

I was slowly waking, when I felt a large pounding in my head. I didn't completely know what was happening, I was on medium sized bed, with a small table beside it, the sheets were a light orange and there were a few scrolls stacked into the corner. The lighting in the room was dim, but the moon made up for it. Hinatas lavender eyes sparkled in the moon shine, her hair was slightly ruffled and she felt uncomfortable. She took off her jacket which left her mesh shirt showing, and laid her hand back down looking at the ceiled and gave herself a small smile.

"That feels much better, but I wonder where Naruto is?" I questioned, almost as if on cue, Naruto walked into the bedroom.

**This is my first fanfic still, but I changed some point of views in the story for people who seemed confused with it! **


	2. 2 Love, Lust and Regret?

**Naruto POV**

'_What is this I'm feeling? This is so overwhelming, my body is tingly inside._' He thought, as he stared down at Hinata with lustful eyes. She looked froze, just looked up at him as if she was a frightened little animal being hunted. Then, it happened; Naruto found his body on top of hers, losing control of his desires and needs that he had never noticed before. He down at her neck, with fangs from the Nine Tails aggressively took hold of her body, and I could see Hinata was in complete shock, but he simply couldn't help it.

**Normal POV**

I knew he was drunk, I knew that he probably wouldn't remember this, but also if anyone was going to have me I wanted it to be him. _'It's now or possibly never…'_ I thought.

"Naruto-Kun…" I groaned, this was going to be painful and I knew it.

Naruto began pulling off every piece of clothing that covered his body; I stared at his chest, his whole upper torso, which had me in total awe. He had already left small bite marks and light purple bruising within in my neck. His fangs came down to my chest, tearing off my mesh shirt and leaving me exposed, he stared at my breasts for a moment, but I felt like Naruto wanted one thing tonight. He worked my pants off and suddenly flipped me over on my stomach. _'Huh…'_ I thought, this clearly wasn't what I had in mind; Naruto grabbed my hips and slowly entered inside my unmarked womanhood. I felt the pain, a small trickle of blood down my inner thigh from the barrier and Naruto began thrusting at full force, I gripped the sheets as tight as possible.

"…Hinata…" He growled, feeling her warmth cover him as he held up on of her legs to get deeper access. Looking down at me with those seductive blue orbs, so dominant.

"N-N-Naruto! More!" I begged; as my pain turned quickly into pleasure, I didn't want this intense contact between us to ever end.

Hinatas body began aching; she was reaching her point and felt herself dampen the sheets below her. Naruto didn't want to stop, he held his in as long as he could until he just had to fill her. She felt his hot liquid enter her now deflowered body, and gasped at the sensation. Sweat dripped down Narutos face, and he slowly exited leaving her soar and tired.

"Hinata..." Naruto said quietly, laying back on his bed and pulling me into his arms.

I just looked at him with tears in my innocent lavender eyes.

"Y-y-yes ?" I questioned.

"..Amazing.." He barely managed to get out before falling into a deep drunken slumber. And before I could even begin thinking her eyes became heavy, her breathing steadied and I let my body sink into his arms.

**Next Day**

But almost too swiftly, morning had come and the sun crept through the window. Hinata slowly awoke to find herself naked against Naruto. Luckily, he wasn't one to wake in the early morning and when Hinata realized this she made her move. Gathering any clothing she had scattered, even her torn mesh shirt, and quickly but quietly putting her jacket on, along with her pants. Her body shivered, but not because of the air, but because of last night's events. Did she regret it? Was everything a mistake that she now couldn't fix? She didn't want him to know, after all what would that make her, she's an innocent girl right?

"Naruto, I'm so ashamed of myself. It was wrong of me." I quivered, looking over at that sleeping demon I loved so much.

"Good bye…" I spoke, dashing out the door, maybe I should have thought out my plan of leaving more thoroughly. Shikamaru caught a glance, and shook his head lowly.

"How troublesome." He said to himself, before turning around and heading home, he wanted no part in anything that may go down.

I had made it to the Hyuuga estate, she just wanted to hide and never come out_. 'What was I thinking? He could never love me, I'm just this weak ninja, scratch that I'm not even a ninja and I can't even talk to him none the less. I disrespected my body, and for what? For the man I love, and he doesn't even realize it.' _Tears began streaming down my cheeks as she walked up to the door, and surprisingly Neji stepped out before I could enter, his eyes softened as he saw my expression of pain and guilt.

"Hinata, where have you been? Your father is worried; I was about to head out and go find you! Why are you crying, did someone hurt you?!" He demanded, I just stood there shaking and unable to make words.

"Answer me!" He yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a small tug.

I suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back garden of the estate, she had to tell someone. Maybe it would help, someone I trust, knowing what I was going through. Neji hadn't always been her favorite person, but as they grew up they came down to an even ground.

"I did something, something that I hate myself for." I said, fighting off her tears.

"Hinata, what happened?" He asked, sitting me down on a bench nearby.

"I-I-I ruined me; I made the dumbest mistake last night, Naruto…" I went to finish, until Neji stood up abruptly and eyed her.

"I get it, It's really none of my business actually, but I know if Hiashi finds out.." His voice cracked.

"…Naruto won't remember I'm sure, his judgment was poor last night...Besides who would want me?" I sobbed quietly, it hurt Neji to see me like this, he wasn't all that good at comforting and emotional support.

"But I assume, besides your own emotions, there isn't going to be any other issues, after all you used protection, right?" He said very sternly before looking over at me. And as his words entered through my mind, my eyes widened.

" Oh god…"

**Still changing POV's in my story **** reviews if you like its change.**


	3. 3 Confusion

**Naruto POV**

Noon time had approached, and birds chirped outside the window of a certain blonde's apartment. Naruto was now just awakening, as his eyes opened and he went to sit himself up right, and then pain over took him, his head felt like a dozen kunai had hit him.

"Ughh, what the…" He groaned, rubbing his head and pulling the sheets off of his body. Stretching his arms and hoping to shake it. He thought back about a dream he had, a very naked Hinata was in his bed, letting him have his way with her. A blush crept all over his body, and his eyes shifted down towards his member.

"Wait, I'm naked? AH IM SUCH A CREEP! DO I DO THINGS IN MY SLEEP!?" He yelled himself, and threw on some boxers to hide is growing shame.

"That dream seemed so, real. There's no way, besides I'm not that kind of person." He reassured himself; then again, although he would never admit it out loud, he wouldn't mind seeing Hinata naked in reality. _'She did come over last night, and now she's gone, must have been up early. It's just the Sake; it gave me that ridiculous dream. It makes sense now.'_ He convinced himself.

"Maybe I should go find her; it would be nice to know what happened last night." He smiled, jumping out of bed and dressing himself, but just before he was about to put his shirt on Sakura had slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She seemed uneasy, timid, and actually very similar to Hinata at the moment. Little did anyone know, she saw Hinata from afar leaving earlier that morning, and she remembered seeing her cry. Naruto felt awkward, he just had Hinata over, not remembering much of the night, he was shirtless, her expression gave him a bad vibe and not to mention he was having mixed emotions. Did he still love Sakura, or was that even love he felt, maybe he just liked her? Sakura just remained silent.

"Gezz Sakura, you could have knocked." Naruto joked, hoping to lighten the mood from whatever she had on her mind.

"Sorry Naruto." She replied, her green eyes narrowed to the floor. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He was in a hurry, well sort of.

"Sakura, what is it? I'm kind of heading somewhere soon so..." He said, trying not to sound too rude towards her. It was weird seeing her in this state, considering he usually saw her violent side.

"Oh, it's Hinata, I see." She smiled sadly; Naruto was taken aback by her words. How could she know..

"I saw her rushing out this morning, she was…crying. Did something happen?" She asked, turning her head to the side, covering up any tears with her pink hair. Naruto just stared for a moment, _'crying, she was crying?' _He thought, he felt tears form, did he hurt her? Could he have possibly caused her pain? He couldn't remember last night, except for that dream. Maybe the dream was a cover up; he's never been drunk before after all, perhaps he did something bad. Sakura saw his eyes and how he was lost in his thoughts worrying.

"Sakura, I have to go." He muttered, slightly pushing her aside, she choked up as he walked out the door. _'I'm too late.' _She thought, as she left his home and watched him run in the distance.

**Let me know what you think! **** I kinda like it but I'm not sure, this is just Sakuras first appearance for now.**


	4. 4 Decisions Left Unmade

**Naruto POV**

Naruto had searched all over town for nearly five hours, with no luck of finding Hinata. He wanted to go to the Hyuuga estate himself, but he knew hero or not he was far from welcomed there. He didn't want to risk a conflict over something he wasn't sure of, so he decided to wait it out. _'Hinata, where are you, I need to know if you're okay..'_ He sighed at that thought, heading back to his home. But a few feet away stood a tall ninja, with an unamused look on his face.

"Hey, Naruto why so distressed?" Shikamaru asked, sliding his hands in her pockets. Naruto looked up and tried to fake a smile. The Shade Possession master walked closer, seeing straight threw Narutos wall around him.

"Have you see Hinata, Shikamaru?" He questioned, Shikamarus gaze shifted to towards the sky, he knew this was coming. He should have just ignored Naruto, but then again he doesn't like being that kind of guy to walk out on a friend in need.

"I saw her leaving your home, she seemed upset, how troublesome." He replied, Shikamaru already knew what happened, but with Naruto being so dense he didn't really consider the possibility of intimacy. Seeing Hinata crying after that, would come as no surprise, after all Hinata was one to faint and become vulnerable about these kinds of things, especially with Naruto. More so, she had no idea how to handle a situation like this, it was something with Naruto that she had never experienced before.

"Naruto, I have a feeling nothing "bad" happened, she's fine. Give it time, you know?" He smiled slightly, setting his hand on Narutos shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused as usually.

"Trust me, I'm your friend, remember?" He said, before turning around and waving a hand in the air. Naruto had no doubt in that, Shikamaru was trust worthy and I guess he just had to take his word for it.

**5 WEEKS LATER**

Naruto had been on his typical missions, going about his usual life or at least trying to, with no word from Hinata. _'She must be alright, I mean if she was hurt or anything the village would have known by now. Heck, I would know by now. Besides, she needs time, as Shikamaru told me for whatever reason.'_ He thought, trying to feel positive and enjoy some of his favorite ramen. Even Hinatas team mates hadn't seen her, Kurenai didn't argue with Nejis excuses, and she figured it was a personal problem amongst the Hyuuga clan.

**Normal POV/Neji POV**

I had been staying inside my home; I refused missions, barely ate food and just had Neji tell everybody I was sick or busy. I felt numb; he knew the possibility of what was going on with me, or rather what was going on inside. He had enough of this, he had to know. Reading up on pregnancy, he knows it's able to be detected between 4-5 weeks.

"Hinata, we need to know what's happening, please turn over." He asked calmly, as he shut the door behind him. Father had been questioning my wellbeing as well, and Neji just told him I wasn't feeling well, and that he would look after me. It was time, but even with his Byakugan, nothing could be certain and if something was to show up he needed a medical professional to confirm. I rolled over onto my back, and let Neji take over.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Nejis veins pulsed out around his pale eyes; he lowered his gaze down to my abdomen and focused. He saw what seemed to be, a small blue chakra ball-like shape, slightly over towards the left side of her. But something was unusual; this had a faint red chakra intertwined within it. He called off his jutsu and looked over at me.

"I'm going to get someone; I need it to be confirmed. Please don't panic, but as of right now I believe you're pregnant." He sighed, my eyes widened.

"I-I-I don't.." I managed to try and say, but it came out as nonsense, I was in complete shock. Narutos baby, HIS baby. I was seventeen, unwed and my father hated him and not to mention I knew how he felt for Sakura, great so many problems in one.

**Neji POV**

Neji had headed out as soon as he could; he knew that Tsunade should know about this, but that news wouldn't go over well, he had to wait until she made her decision. Soon, he saw Sakura sitting at the lake tossing kunai at a tree.

"SAKURA! I need you right away, please it's Hinata!" He shouted out, so much worry rang in his voice.

Sakura jumped at her name, and without question she nodded.

"What's happening?" She asked, following close by.

"I would much rather talk about this with Hinata around, there's more privacy back at the estate." He replied, looking straight ahead. Neji wondered what she would do, if she wanted to keep it, it was almost certain she would be thrown from the clan.

**Normal POV**

As they arrived, I was tossing and turning, my body trembled with fear_. 'What if Naruto doesn't what it, do I want to be a single mother? I want his baby; if I can't have him at least I have a part of him.'_ I thought, and my eyes slowly looked over to her cousin who walked in, followed by a pink haired ninja.

"Sakura…" I spoke quietly, well this is awkward, Narutos team mate was about to determine my fate. Sakura walked slowly towards me, she wasn't angry, she wasn't happy; I wasn't sure what she was. But in some weird way, I sensed that Sakura knew everything.

"So, what's the problem, Hinata doesn't look injured, or ill." She finished, Neji shifted himself feeling slightly off and uncomfortable. I didn't even want to speak, I was so embarrassed.

"I used my Byakugan on her, to see inside. And from what I saw…" He choked at the possibility of Hinata, carrying a demon baby. Sakura placed her hands over my lower stomach, sending green medical- nin jutsu towards the area. She could feel the small force from within me, it wasn't much but enough to come to a conclusion. I shifted at the pressure and feel of Sakuras chakra, as her expression changed to shock it was fairly clear on what it was. Neji saw this; he knew he had been right about it earlier. She pulled her hands away, setting them to her sides.

"Yes, if this is what you couldn't say a few minutes ago, it's true. Hinata Hyuuga, you are indeed pregnant." She finished, and lifted herself from my side. As she got up, she didn't have much else to say, except for any proper care that was needed to keep the pregnancy healthy and alive. Sakura was in pain, she wanted Naruto, but for the wrong reasons. Sasuke wasn't coming back, and she had to cope with it, she used Naruto to fill that void. We watched as she left, he tried thanking her but there was no reply, just the sound of her steps slowly tracing the floor.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked bluntly, he wasn't upset that Naruto was the father, but more that I got herself into this difficult scenario.

"I-I don't want him to know, I'll d-d-do this on my own…" I stuttered, tears came down staining my cheeks. Neji sat next to me, embracing me in a securing hug.

"I-I can't do that to him, I can't have him be with me because of this! It's not fair to him, he has a dream and he needs to follow it! I made this mistake, he didn't!" I screamed, going off the deep end, reality hit me hard.

"But Haishi, he won't allow this." Neji exclaimed. This I knew, my father, whether Naruto was in the picture or not wouldn't allow a baby into the clan without it being the Hyuuga blood line.

"Hinata..." Neji spoke, he knew me to well. _'No matter the inconvenience for her; she had always put others first.'_ Neji thought. He had to tell Naruto, even if it went against what she wanted. It was safer that way, if she was to be tossed by the clan there was no doubt in his mind about Naruto, he would take her in no matter what.

"Hinata, stay warm, eat something and get some fluids in you. I'll be back soon." He said, exiting the room, without looking back. I nodded, not realizing what her cousin was about to do.

**Made slight changes! Review **


	5. 5 Facing Reality

**Neji/Naruto POV**

Neji made his way through the village, Naruto couldn't be far and with the smell ramen in the air he knew one place that was guaranteed. Neji soon approached the ramen shop, pulling up the flaps to enter and what he saw was no surprise. Naruto was face deep into her ramen, with 5 empty bowls set to the side.

"Naruto." Neji spoke sternly, and as he heard this name and looked around, he practically choked on his noodles. He had never been so happy to see Neji, he HAD to know something about Hinata and her whereabouts.

"OH! Neji!" He jumped up, and threw money on the counter. Neji was stunned by his reaction, Naruto seemed very eager for something. He nudged his head towards the exit, to signal a private matter needing to be addressed. As they walked out by a secluded area, Neji needed to figure out the proper way to tell Naruto. As they neared some trees, farther from the village, he sat him down not knowing how long this may take.

"Neji, whats happened to Hinata? I can't find her, I'm worried! She hasn't been around the village and I know Shikamaru said to give her time, but I don't even know what he means by that. What time?" He exploded without breathing. Neji was dumb founded, 'h_e worried about her? Hmph, maybe, just maybe this won't be so bad. But then again…' _His thoughts trailed off.

"Naruto, Hinata is perfectly fine, don't worry. But, I have to ask you something." He started; Naruto gave him his full attention.

"What do you think of Hinata?" He questioned, Naruto blushed thinking back on his dream he had a few weeks ago, it was odd to hear her cousin ask this.

"Um, I care about her a lot. She's very brave, smart, always putting everyone before anything else, even if it means sacrificing her own life. She much like me, she is loyal. She has had a very negative childhood, like my own. She gorgeous as well, her figure is eye drawing and I guess you could say that I might l-lo.." He stopped himself rubbing his arm and giving a goofy smile._ 'Wait; was I about to say love?' _Neji blushed slightly at his description, and shifted uncomfortably, pushing away images that shouldn't be in his mind. He just wanted to tell Naruto and get it over with.

"She's pregnant!" He blurted, wishing he could take back the way he told him, although it was too late. Naruto stared blankly, processing those words.

"Oh, well I hope whoever the father is treats her and the child right.." He spoke quietly, this response confused Neji, _'what does her mean "whoever" the father is? He's the father is, could he really not remember their involvement?'_ He thought. Narutos blue eyes glossed over with tears, the thought of her with someone else hurt him, let alone having a baby with that guy. The silence was sharp; this misunderstanding needed to be fixed.

"You are the father, Naruto. You two got involved; being in your state at the time with too many drinks clearly had an effect on your memory. Unfortunately, yes you…fertilized her." He explained Naruto thought about that dream he had, it was real, and he was going to be father._ 'Fertilized? Such smart words..ugh' _Neji harshed himself.

"I-I remember, sort of. I remember it as a dream, only because I couldn't ever think of doing that…" His eyes softened with what seemed like guilt, and he stood up. How could Hinata let him take advantage of her? Or at least he saw it as taking advantage,_ 'how could she let me do this to her, she is so young and I don't deserve her. She doesn't want her young ninja life spent as a mother.._' This thought destroyed him, but knowing that the baby inside her was his, made it worse. So afraid that maybe, he will turn out to be a terrible father figure. Neji sat on the grass still, while Naruto fought his inner self. Neji figured he needed time to think this all over, he hoped that he would make the decision for him and Hinata, to not have it.

"Neji.." He began , taking a couple breaths and brushing off any grass on his suite. He extended his hand towards Neji, helping him up. Narutos intense gaze met his unsure one, but he knew all too well what Naruto was going to say.

"Bring me to Hinata." Naruto huffed, but not in disappointment, but merely of knowing he had to face what he had done. Hinata probably hated him, never wanting to see him again and if he had that choice he wouldn't want to see himself either.

"Then we must head over, to disscuss these matters." Neji replied, as they made their way back with Naruto taking lead, he could see those tears he was fighting, the tremble in his step, and with every foot closer they had gotten, Naruto became tense and scared_. 'He had always been alone, no father nor a mother for comfort, actually no family at all. This child could mean so much to him, and he'd be able to have a real family for once.' _Thinking this over, Neji had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to even consider it, it would disgrace the Hyuuga clan.

"We're here." Naruto whispered, Neji stepped beside him; they were now at the entrance of the Hyuuga manor. He needed to get Naruto in there, but thought it may be safer to just bring her back to the garden where this whole discussion had begun.

"Naruto, we may need to take this to the back, as is you still are not welcome, that isn't my personal feelings, but Hiashis." He finished, he nodded to Nejis words, escorting him towards the back and leaving him on a bench to get Hinata. And right before Neji was to enter her room, she saw out her window.

**Normal POV**

"Naru…" I fainted almost instantly as he walked in on me, Neji face palmed himself,_' when was she ever going to outgrow this childish reaction?'_

"Hinata! You must get up, this is serious!" He spoke aggressively, my eyes peeked open and again realized Naruto was just out back.

"Neji I don't want him here, he doesn't need to know, I told you that! Respect my wishes please!" I pleaded; my emotions were going overboard this time, poor me.

"He knows, I told him everything, he actually insisted we come here." He spoke, not feeling sorry, knowing it was the rightful decision to make. I just sat there, crying my little heart out, I couldn't do it.

"If it means anything, he told me things about you that he admired." Neji stated, this caught my attention, wiping those puffy eyes and straightening my wobbly legs to get up. Neji extended his hand to the innocent girl and lead her down the stairs and out the back.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto sat there, not knowing the words he was going to speak, well of course not; he was still baffled by everything. He was going to be a father, not only that but Hinata was the mother, that child was going to be beautiful Naruto had no doubt about that_. 'But why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she confront me in the first place, pregnant or not about what we did? She's so weird, but seriously a father? ME?'_ These questions kept floating through his mind, until he saw her.

"Hinata…" Naruto whimpered, he saw that she had recently cried, from the stains on her cheeks and the redness within her eyes. She held her arms tight to her stomach and her dark hair was ruffled up in the back. _'She must have had such a hard time, and as for me, I'll do anything to protect her and our child.'_ Naruto smiled, this is what he wanted.

**Let me know what you think! :3 Thank you, I kinda enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. 6 Emotions Run Rapid

**Normal POV**

I looked up and felt my face flush, _'he knew every, NARUTO KNEW EVERYTHING!' _I paniced in mind, Neji glanced over and nudged me gently; this was no place to be fainting. Naruto was just feet away from me and I had no explanation of what happened.

"I can't do this.." I cried to Neji, he took me by the arm and led her until I was face to face with Naruto. He stood about a foot taller than me. His eyes just met with my hair, I could feel his stare, and I was on the verge of hyperventilating and passing out. Neji looked towards Naruto indicted for him to make the first notion.

**Naruto POV/Normal POV**

"Hinata, why?" Naruto asked, removing her hands from her stomach and placing his own there. Her eyes widened and he pulled her into his chest quickly, his eyes let tears stream down.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I ruined your life, you are so young and you deserve so much more than what I can offer…" He cried into her hair, Neji watched from a distance. He saw Narutos wall go up, protective, loving and caring. Hinata remained silent, this wasn't the reaction she expected, and she was somewhat relieved.

"Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I didn't know, I want to take this all back.." He started.

"I don't…" Hinata whispered, she slowly lifted her head and came eye-to-eye to her blue eyed beauty. She had no regrets; she was completely in love this man. Naruto had no words for her response, he just sighed for a moment.

"Hinata, don't do this to yourself, don't force yourself to want this.." Naruto spoke intently; he wouldn't know what to do if she lived a lie with a child she never wanted. Hearing that sentence spill from his mouth outraged her. There was no doubt in her mind about this baby, whether he wanted to be in her life or not.

"Don't say t-t-that…I want this so much, I've wanted this for so long…" She couldn't believe what she was saying; now there were no distractions, no war and nobody to ruin this for her, not even Sakura. Naruto couldn't hold back any tears, this was straining him even worse than the chunnin exams had.

"Hina.." Naruto began, only to be cut off by Hinatas fingers against his lips.

"Naruto, I want this, so don't tell me that I don't. This child is going to be the light in my life and the one that gives me a reason for living. I want this baby, I want YOUR baby." She began; the tone in her voice was so solid and convincing. She wasn't kidding around, and after all these years Naruto heard it.

"You're the best anybody could ask for, I want to be by your side every day, supporting you, comforting you and loving you and this child with all my heart. Nothing is going to take this away, not even my father, if I have to I'll leave for good, if it means living my life with my son or daughter out of harm's way, I'll do just that!" She finished, taking a breath and bursting into tears, she was so ashamed, but for what? She turned her back to Naruto, and began walking away. She felt ridiculous for her actions_, 'that was so immature, he hates me I just know it..'_ She thought.

"Hinata…" Neji uttered, that's the most she's ever spoken with such aggression. Naruto moved her, pushed her to the edge and she let loose. _'She can't keep it, she just can't, our clan, does she not realize..'_ He thought as he watched her walk towards him.

"Live with me and be mine, please.." Naruto said, before running up behind her and holding her tight.

"I'm not confused about my feelings anymore, I know what I need. I was stupid, not noticing this goddess in front of me all along. And now, I'm going to be a father and this baby is going to have the most beautiful mother out there." He whispered in her ear, she shivered at his voice. He kissed her neck softly and his eyes lowered down to her shoulder.

"I do to." He spoke.

"..D-d-d-do what?" She stuttered, feeling his warm arms are her body.

"Love you." He replied, turning her around and wiping strands of hair from in front of her eyes to the side.

"A-a-a-a-and this mistake as well…?" She questioned, she ran her hand across her stomach, picturing what the child may look like.

"Never a mistake, don't say that, this was a miracle." He said, placing his hand over her stomach once more. Hinata kept crying, Naruto was being so genuine and honest. Finally, this was happening, her dreams were coming true.

"Listen, both of you." Neji interrupted, approaching them with a concerned look. Hinata knew what he was going to say, the clan would never accept the blood line of Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand, assumed that was just a scare, nobody, not even Haishi could be THAT heartless right?

"You know very well, Hinata that your father will not allow this. So why try? You will be thrown from the clan, disgraced by them and at your age will be considered "easy" you know." He exclaimed calmly. Naruto had it, Neji was supposed to be his friend and now he's against this? Naruto clenched his fists and Neji saw this, going into defense mode.

"Know that I'm only protecting Hinata, this isn't my choice after all. This is what everyone of Hyuuga will see and won't give it a second thought." He defended, Naruto didn't by it. Hinata was saddened with her cousin's words, but knew he meant no real hurt.

"He's right you k-k-know…I have to tell father though. I will be thought of worse if I don't." She spoke quietly. Naruto looked at her; it was the rightful thing to do.

**Eh? What do you think? Sorry I didn't update fast, I've been busy with school and work **** lemme know what you think! I LIKE ITTT! Oh and as I've mentioned I changed some POVs, I started to get a little lazy near the end of this chapter though so bear with me :/**


	7. 7 Trust Me

**Normal POV**

They had left the Hyuuga estate about an hour ago to talk things over at his apartment. I was sitting on his small couch, feeling beyond ashamed. I couldn't help but assume he was just "taking responsibility" and that didn't really "want" me.

"W-why n-n-now?" I whispered, holding myself close and staring at the floor as if that was the only interesting thing at the moment.

"Why what?" Naruto countered, he was a little insulted that I didn't trust him, I could tell. He had to be honest with himself and me, he had always been blinded by Sakura and didn't give me a second glance.

" I don't..." I began, tensing up and breathing softly.

"..need you to take care of me." I finished, even after everything Naruto had said back at there, I still wasn't convinced. I chased him for years, and I wasn't about to sell herself short for something that could just have to do with guilt.

"We must tell my f-f-father either way." I stuttered, Naruto just made soft eyes.

**Naruto POV**

She was scared, they were never all that close and now she was carrying his very blood line. He needed to know her, to know every little thing about her. He nodded in agreement, and brushing a strand of hair from her face. '_Those eyes, are so entrancing..'_ He thought, she saw his small smile and she could have sworn she fell more in love, if it was even possible.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight, you know before I die?" He joked, which made her giggle. Haishi was going to have his head, literally.

"O-okay." She answered. Holding him, smelling him, just everything made her melt. People would call her insane for technically turning him down; after all she had loved him for so long. But she couldn't let Naruto be responsible for her, so she needed to make sure he meant everything.

"Where would you like to eat?" He questioned, letting her call the shots.

"Ramen-n-n is a-a-always delicious. I would e-enjoy that." She replied, as Narutos heart skipped a beat, did she really like ramen that much_? 'FINALLY. Someone who understands the greatness of ramen!'_ He cried inwardly, he was so ecstatic. Hinata saw this incredibly pleased look and her worries seemed to float away, for now. After a long few weeks, she needed this, to get out and be with her most favorite person.

"Naruto, forgive me." She spoke, as they walked towards Ichirakus.

"Huh?" He motioned, he saw her tearing up and pulled her close, resting his head on her hers.

"Naruto, I don't want my father to know. He can't ever know." She whispered, Naruto looked down at that angelic face_. 'You really can't seem to make up your mind on anything..' _He thought, holding her closer.

"Hinata.." He spoke, she hushed him with her finger. She knew that just a few minutes ago she wanted to, but now she wasn't so sure. Intense conflict would rise, and who knows what would escalate from there.

"Slight problem Hinata.." He replied, she gave him a rather questioning look as if she was saying "how so?" He scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"You're just, umm..you're going to get..big.." He finished, waiting for Hinata to smash his face in. And to his surprise she didn't, '_wow..she really isn't violent.' _He thought, smirking to himself. Hinata stood there blushing, she was a little embarrassed know she would become so big.

"Listen, as much as I hate the idea, we have to.." Naruto said, Hinata looked away, he was right.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry.." He complained, this whole Haishi thing upset his stomach a little too much.

"Do you think, w-we should just get this over with.." She asked, timid and nervous as ever, besides she had to be home soon.

"You-u mean..t-t-tonight?" He stuttered, Hinata found it cute that he seemed so terrified, although she had been scared of him ever since she was little. He always saw her as a disappointment, and figured in this situation he'd think no different. She nodded and they headed towards the estate on empty stomachs, if Naruto had any ramen in him he'd probably throw it up from the stress. But soon enough they were just inches away from the entrance, Naruto panicked and huffed real heavily.

"Naruto.." Hinata whimpered, taking hold of his hand as they walked. The guards at the estate gave rather curious looks and glares as their hands were intertwined. The two slowly walked down a large hallway, Naruto was amazed at the size of Hinatas mansion, Hinata on the other hand didn't find it so special. As they walked nearing her father's office, Neji passed by and giving Hinata a worried look. She gave a small head bow before they reached the door, and knocked softly.

"Who is it." Hiashi asked bluntly, Hinata hesitated but spoke up.

"H-h-hinata, y-y-your daughter." She choked; he gave a small cough behind the door clearing his throat.

"Come in, I suppose." He scoffed at her, Naruto saw the pain creeping through Hinatas eyes, and his reaction towards the young girl was heart breaking. _'Oh Hinata..' _He sorrowed in his mind. Hinata slowly opened the door, stepping in first.

**Sorry about the late update, review please! I know this chapter isn't great, but I'm building up for more interesting ones! I promise! More POVs….haha**


End file.
